Epilogo, LLENO DE SPOILERSS
by KRadcliffe
Summary: Creo que al libro 7 no fue sufiente epilogo, bueno al menos yo esperaba mas, queria la bodas jaja asi que pues las escribo yo
1. Chapter 1

Con Voldemort muerto Harry por fin, empezó una vida se podría decir, algo normal después de unos meses todos regresaron a Hogwarts para acabar su educación, cuando la acabaron y por fin Harry se había convertido en un auror junto con ron. El 27 de agosto se encontraban el magnifico trió trabajando en el ministerio

-y que piensas hacer Harry, digo, hay que irnos a celebrar que ya es fin de semana

-No se ron, y si, vamos a algún lugar a cenar?

-Eso estaría bien, yo podría aprovecharme de Hermione, y pedir espagueti para dos, y tratar de tomar el mismo espagueti que ella, tu sabes, ese, truco, no sabes como me encantan sus besos, son dulces, tiernos, intensos, ella es la mujer perfecta, Hermosa, inteligente, carismática, sana, ella es…. Es todo, lo que puedo querer, sabes, siento que cada día que pasa la quiero mas, la amo tanto, que no se si es posible.

-si a mi me pasa lo mismo pero con Ginny ella es todo para mi, cada día a lado de ella hace, que todo valga la pena, bueno cambiando de tema, entonces, que, vamos a cenar los 4 o no?

-si yo le digo hermi, nos vemos en el restaurante italiano de la esquina quiero intentar lo des espagueti jejejejeje

-jajaja si claro, a ver que pasa.

Después de varias horas divagando en el caso de un trol con algo parecido a fiebre tifoidea, Harry sale de su oficina y se dirige a al restaurante junto con ron, que ya lo esperaba afuera, del ministerio.

-vaaaamonos

Cuando llegan al restaurante se quedan con una gran cara de asombro, Ginny y Hermione estaban hermosas, magnificas, espectaculares, como nunca, lo único que hicieron Harry y Ron fue sacar sus ojos de las orbitas, se sentaron cada uno a lado de la novia correspondiente.

-wow Hermione juro que jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien mas hermosa. Dice Ron

-Lo mismo digo Ginny. Dice Harry

Ambas se sonrojan

-Y, bueno, este, que quieres

-Hermione, no quieres, espagueti, ala boloñesa? Dice Ron

-Si, jajá, suena rico

Harry suelta una risotada

-Que tienes, Harry, que tiene de chistoso? Dice Ginny

-No, nada Ginny, bueno, y tu que quieres?

-em, creo que una pasta Alfredo estaría bien, quieres que te comparta?

-Si suena muy bien, lo de Alfredo.

Después de 15 minutos llega el mesero y toma la orden, después de otros 20 minutos llega el mismo mesero, con la comida. Hermione se levanta para ir al baño

-Ginny me acompañas?

-aja, vamos.

Ambas entran al baño de damas

-Ron esta increíble

-si Harry, se ve genial, aunque el nudo de la corbata parece que se lo hizo un perro ciego, pero aun así esta guapísimo.

Otras ves se sientan las dos mujeres,

-Mientras Hermione comía, sin que ella se de cuenta Ron empieza a cazar los espaguetis cuando después de un montón de intentos, y totalmente frustrado, por la falta de resultados llega la oportunidad, toma el mismo conjunto de espaguetis que Hermione, pero cuando empieza a comer para acabar en los labio de Hermione, justo a la mitad, come demasiado rápido, rompe los espaguetis, y lo único que consigue es salpicar salsa de tomate a todas partes, con toda la cara llena de salsa y con Hermione toda salpicada se quita la salsa de tomate de los ojos con lo que el creía una servilleta, pero en realidad era la blusa de Hermione. Harry empieza a reírse tanto que queda como un tomate, Ginny también se ríe hasta quedar roja, roja, Hermione solamente sonríe, y le quita la salsa de la cara a Ron.

-Lo siento Hermi, yo, yo no quería, arruinar tu blusa, ni salpicar todo, de verdad lo siento, yo..

-Jajá pero si la blusa se lava, y créeme la salsa es útil para el cutis, y se lo que querías

- A, si?

-Si

Hermione se acerca a ron lo besa y Ron le responde con otro beso, un beso muy tierno, después se separan los dos llenos de salsa.

Cuando los cuatro acaban de comer se van regreso a sus casa, Harry y ron vivía juntos en un departamento, y Hermione y Ginny en un departamento Harry y ron dejan a las chicas en su departamento y luego se van de camino al suyo

-Harry, quiero enseñarte algo. Dice ron

-lo que sea, Ron

Ron saca de su bolsillo una cajita de piel negra y la abre, en el interior, un anillo con un, diamante y con las palabras te amare por siempre grabadas en el oro

-Es para Hermione. Dice ron

-es muy bonito y cuando piensas dárselo?

-creo que la próxima semana en la cena de la madriguera, y tu con Ginny que esperas?

-de hecho, nada

Harry saca una cajita de terciopelo roja y se la da a ron, este la abre, y ve un anillo de oro, con una esmeralda

-iba a decírtelo cuando llegáramos a al departamento pero te me adelantaste

-WOW quien lo diría, no?

Hermione y Ginny acostadas en su cuarto con una lámpara en el buro encendida

-creo que Ron esta loco. Dice Ginny

-Creo que si, pero por mi, lo amo. Dice Hermione

-eso del espagueti fue muy raro, aparte, acabamos todos llenos de salsa.

-SI, sabia lo que estaba haciendo desde de que lo vi observando cada espagueti que tocaba mi tenedor, parecía uno de esos niños en el juego donde tienes que darle aun topo con un martillo, pero yo quería ver que hacia por eso lo deje agarrar el espagueti, pero se desespero mucho, jajá y después se limpio con mi blusa, de verdad no tiene remedio, es el amor de mi vida

-Nunca había visto a Harry tan rojo, creo que el sabia algo, porque desde la orden estaba riéndose

-Si, seguro que, si

Hermione apaga la lámpara y empieza a quedarse dormida

Pasa un semana de trabajo y Harry Y ron acordaron como iban a darles los anillos a Ginny y Hermione para no hacerlo al mismo tiempo, Harry lo haría esta semana en casa de los Weasleys y Ron la próxima en la madriguera con los padres de Hermione presentes

-Ron, me veo bien, mi corbata, los zapatos, donde esta el anillo ! el anillo!

-cálmate, Harry, están en el recibidor, jamás te había visto tan nervioso

-Bueno en un a semana el nervioso no seré yo.

-Si, créeme, eso lo se

Harry se esmera 2 horas en vestirse, se pone una camisa blanca, corbata azul marino, zapatos negros, pantalón negro de vestir, un saco, y para acabar sus lentes y el cabello mejor peinado que nunca.

-Listo ya vámonos

-aja, pareces mujer, te tardaste 2 horas, ya ni hermi jajá

Los dos se aparecen en las afueras de la madriguera para después tocar a la puerta cuando sale Molly Weasley a recibirles

-wow, Harry, te ves muy bien

-gracias, dice Harry sonrojándose

Ambos entran a la cálida y hermosa casa que fue su hogar casi toda su vida se sientan en la sala.

-Mamá, y Hermione y Ginny?

-Todavía, no llegan

Tocan a la puerta y Harry siente que el estomago se pasa a su garganta, y que se queda sin voz pero se da cuenta que aun la tiene porque al entrar Ginny lo primero que dijo fue estas Hermosa

Y Ginny solo sonríe sin saber que tal vez esa noche seria la más hermosa y una de las mas importantes en toda su vida.

Después de varias horas conversando desde los asuntos del mundo mágico, los transportes muggles y cualquier tema que se les pudiese ocurrir, la señora Weasley los hace pasar a la mesa donde unos cucharones encantados se deslizaban por el aire llenando los platos de un crema de elote, y otros, de ensalada, mientras que unos ya tenían un rico corte a la parrilla servido, después de que Hermione le contara a los Weasley sentados a la mesa: Ron, Molly, Ginny, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charley, y el señor Weasley como Ron la había llenado de salsa, pero la parte que no conto fue el beso, Ron estaba, rojísimo y los demás, riéndose a mas no poder.

-Bueno, que es un poco de salsa, verdad Harry

-si, Ron, digo no tiene nada de malo, llenar a todos tus amigos de salsa,

Al acabar la cena la Señora Weasley y Fleur fueron a la cocina por una botella de vino justo cuando Harry termina de un sorbo todo se dice a si mismo: ni la mejor poción de euforia podrían quitarme los nervios, ahora, o nunca

-Yo, quiero decirte algo Ginny, bueno, no solo a ti, también, a mi familia, porque ustedes, son todo para mi, Ginny, eres la única para mi, eres, prácticamente todo, la ves que paso, todo aquello que recuerdo como la peor y la mejor noche de mi vida, pues aunque vencí, lo que mas me temía, muchos murieron por mi, y de las pocas, cosas, que me dieron valor, fue la sensación, de tus labios sobre los míos, juro, que jamás me he sentido mejor, eres todo no puedo pedir mas, seria como pedirle al mundo mas mares, y quiero pasar, toda la eternidad contigo, Ginny Weasley, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Ginny con varias lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, se lanza asía Harry y lo besa, después de sepárese

-Sería La mujer más Feliz

El señor Weasley saca una botella de vino, la mejor que tenia

-Por los Novios

-Por los Novios y todos beben un sorbo de vino

Continúan varias horas hablando de la ahora próxima boda, Harry deja de estar nervioso, y se la pasa besando a Ginny cada que tiene oportunidad

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es tarde, estoy muy feliz, pero tengo que dormir, así que, pues quienes se quedan y, quienes se van?

Harry y Ginny deciden quedarse, y Ron y Hermione irse

-Fue magnifico, Harry hablo con el corazón en la boca, crees que la boda sea pronto, o en varios meses, Hermi tu que preferirías?

-pues creo, que mientras mas pronto mejor, que feliz estoy, mi mejor amiga, casada, es muy mágico, o no se como explicarlo

-Dímelo a mí, es mi hermana.

-bueno, em, ya llegamos, quieres entrar?

-Si eso estaría bien, dudo llegar a mi casa aunque, me desaparezca

Ambos entran al cuarto de Ginny y Hermione, Hermione entra al baño y se cambia, ron solamente se desabotona la camisa, los dos se acuestan, en las respectivas camas, Hermione se queda dormida más rápido, de lo que ron se imaginaba, Ron la cubre con las mantas, y le da un beso

-Eres hermosa hermi, hermosa

Ron se queda observándola un par de minutos ante de quedarse dormido el también

Cuando Hermione despierta, ve a Ron dormir y sonríe para si, sale de la habitación, y se dirige a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, Hermione cocinaba delicioso, Hermione empieza a hacer un par de omelets, y mientras sirve el jugo de naranja ron sale de la habitación con una cara de mas dormido, que apenas recuerda como llego hay.

-Buenos días, dormilón

-Buenos días Hermi, jajá

-¿Que te da risa?

-que hasta en pijamas te ves espectacular

-Hermione solamente se acerca a Ron, y lo besa

Después de desayunar regresan a la madriguera para pasar el resto del día mientras todo el mundo esta eufórico por la próxima boda, Ron empieza a darse cuenta que en tan solo 2 días el que tendrá que hacer lo mejor que pueda para no desmayarse mientras le hace la propuesta a Hermione, intenta con todos lo hechizos sabidos y por haber mantenerse consciente de lo que va hace, es la mujer perfecta es la mujer para mi , se repite cada 5 segundos cuando por fin llega el día Ron esta aun mas nervioso que Harry y, para Harry se vuelve insoportable, porque parece un neurótico,

-Si así estamos antes de la boda, como estaremos, el día de la boda.

-Harry donde se quedaron los zapatos que compre la semana pasada?

-No tengo ni la menor idea

-hay rayos! Queme la camisa, Harry que hago? ¡¿Qué Hago!?

-Cálmate, ponte otra

- si, si, es cierto

Después de una hora de drama, y de estar perfectamente arreglados, se aparecen en la entrada de la madriguera, Ron nunca había estado tan nervioso de llegar a su propia casa.

-Mamá, que feliz estoy de verte,

-Y yo de verte ati, pero porque tan cariñoso?

-no se creo, que hoy va a ser la mejor cena, de toda mi larga vida

La Sra. Weasly lo ve con cara de que sospecha algo

-Bueno y tu Harry, como estas

-Muy bien, gracias

-Pasen chicos, pasen

Los dos entran y en la sala ya se encontraban Hermione y Ginny. Ron sintió como si le volcaran el corazón.

-Por que se tardaron tanto? Preguntó Hermione

-Por que ron se tardó demasiado

Después de unos minutos llegan los Granger y se sientan con los Weasleys, varias Horas después de haber cenado y platicado Ron siente que por fin es el momento se levanta y hace ademanes para que le presten atención se levantó vio hacia Hermione tomo aire y después TODO NEGRO

-Ya despertó decía Hermione

Harry, Los Weasley, y los Granger se acercaron a la cama en la que estaba Ron, Hermione se abalanzó sobre el, llorando y diciéndole acepto, acepto después lo besó y ron le respondió con otro beso

-¿Que pasó, donde estoy, y porque no estoy en la Madriguera?

Harry empezó a contarle

-Cuando ibas a empezar te desmayaste, todos no asustamos mucho porque por mas hechizos que Hermione te lanzaba tu seguías inconsciente, te trajimos a San Mungo y un Medimago te vio y concluyo que habías sentido demasiada presión o estrés y biológicamente te habías inducido un estado inconsciente prolongado, por eso no despertabas todos no preocupamos mucho porque no sabíamos cuanto tiempo ibas a estar así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

-2 meses

-¡dos meses!, y mi trabajo?

-no te preocupes todo esta arreglado en un par de días te van a poder dar de alta

-y, Hermione como sabe lo de…

-Jajá eso es algo un poco gracioso! Estos 2 meses lo único que has dicho a sido Hermione cásate conmigo., casi 10 veces diarias hasta ayer, de verdad te ves raro hablando dormido.

-Hermione con lagrimas de felicidad en la cara le dice a Ron

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, te Amo

-Y Yo a ti Hermi


	2. Locura matrimonial

Pasan varios días y Ron sale del Hospital, y ambas familias tanto los Granger como los Weasley están en un transe de presión por ambas bodas, Harry y Ron se encargan de hacer los tramites para vender el departamento, ambos piensan comprar casa aparte. Ginny y Hermione están en pruebas y pruebas de vestido, de peinado, de comida, y todo lo que se necesite, Los Granger y los Weasley poniendo toda la plata que poseen, pues aunque los comprometidos traten de utilizar cosas de calidad y baratas, siguen saliendo muy caras.

Después de varios meses a una semana de la boda de Ginny y Harry, la tensión se acumula pero ya esta todo listo

-hoy es el día Harry, tranquilo, todo esta bien

-Como para la tuya todavía falta un mes, es muy fácil decirlo, no crees Hermione

-Un mes, un año, una hora, es lo mismo es tarde o temprano, nunca vamos a dejar de amar.

Justo a las tres pm Harry entra Al salón, que esta decorado con bellos pájaros que vuelan de un lado a otro arrojando flores, un cielo soleado y nuboso, el clima perfecto, guirnaldas de flores en los asientos de los invitados, y edecanes que los llevan a los invitados a sus lugares. Al entrar Harry todos los invitados se giran asía el, lo ven con ternura, con amor en la mirada, Harry camina hasta el frente, muy nervioso, pero a la vez eufórico.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los cuales pudieron parecer una eternidad para Harry entra Ginny como jamás se le había visto, esta hermosa, bellísima, perfecta, su largo pelo esta arreglado de manera que no estaba alzado pero tampoco suelto, el vestido era simplemente sencillo y hermoso, de un color acua blanco, el vestido hacia que sus ojos resaltaran, Harry podía oír su corazón latir y sentía ganas de gritar que la amaba, pero sabia que debía esperar un poco mas.

-Tu Harry James Potter Evans, aceptas a Ginebra Weasley como tu esposa, y prometes respetarla, cuidarla, y amarla.

-Yo acepto, prometo amarte, hasta que se me acaben las estrellas, y deje de existir.

-Tu Ginebra Weasley, aceptas a Harry James Potter Evans como esposo para respetarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad…

-Acepto y prometo amarte hasta que sin corazón me quede y mi vida acabe

Después en la esperada fiesta los ahora esposos se levantan para su primer canción como esposos

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Take your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bare my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

**James Blunt-Goodbye My Lover**

Al final de la boda solamente quedan Hermione, Ron y Weasley pasan varias semanas de acomodar los muebles pues es obvio que no van a vivir separados hacen un intercambio, Hermione y Ron, se van a vivir al departamento de Ginny y Hermione, y Harry y Ginny, al de Harry y Ron a semanas de la Segunda y tal ves mas esperada boda la presión se incrementa mas que antes, todo el mundo esta neurótico.


End file.
